Various types of consumer coin counting machines are known. Some coin counting machines (e.g., vending machines, gaming devices such as slot machines, and the like) are configured to receive one coin at a time through a slot. These types of machines are typically relatively simple because the coin input slot can define the maximum coin diameter and thickness, and because they are typically designed for low throughput and little if any coin cleaning. Such machines, however, are usually not satisfactory for counting a mass of consumer coins received at once (such as a mass of coins poured into a tray from, e.g., a coin jar).
Machines for counting relatively large quantities of consumer coins include those disclosed in, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,971,699, 7,874,478, 7,520,374, 8,033,375 and 8,332,313; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some of these machines count consumer coins and dispense redeemable cash vouchers, while others may offer other types of products and services such as pre-paid gift cards, prepaid phone cards, and/or “e-certificates.” Vouchers can be redeemed for cash and/or merchandize at a point of sale (POS) in a retail establishment. E-certificates can enable the holder to purchase items online by inputting a code from the e-certificate when making the purchase. Prepaid gift cards can be used to make POS purchases by swiping the card through a conventional card reader, and prepaid phone cards can be used for making cell phone calls. All such machines typically include sensors and similar devices for discriminating coin denominations, coins from non-coin objects, and/or coins of one country from those of another.
Various types of sensors and other devices for identifying and/or discriminating coins in coin-counting machines are known. Such devices include those disclosed in, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,196,371 and 5,988,348; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/269,121, filed Oct. 7, 2011 and entitled “AUTO-CALIBRATION SYSTEMS FOR COIN COUNTING DEVICES,” Ser. No. 13/489,043, filed Jun. 5, 2012, and entitled “OPTICAL COIN DISCRIMINATION SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USE WITH CONSUMER-OPERATED KIOSKS AND THE LIKE,” Ser. No. 13/612,429, filed Sep. 12, 2012, and entitled “AUTO-POSITIONING SENSORS FOR COIN COUNTING DEVICES,” and Ser. No. 13/691,047, filed Nov. 30, 2012, and entitled “DIFFERENTIAL DETECTION COIN DISCRIMINATION SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USE WITH CONSUMER-OPERATED KIOSKS AND THE LIKE;” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Some coin counting machines collect all the coins they receive in a single receptacle regardless of denomination. As a result, the coins must be sorted by denomination after removal from the machine and before they can be put back into service. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a coin processing machine that can count and sort large batches of coins.